


Superfucked! Season 24, Episode 04

by AGirlGoneAwry (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Supremacy, F/M, Voluntary Whiteboy Disposal, gameshow, interracial, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AGirlGoneAwry
Summary: Glory GuesserIn this week's episode of Superfucked!, we have a young couple competing for the juicy prize that'll make them incredibly rich. They'll be going up against a gruesome challenge where our young Brittney will have to pick out her boyfriend's cock amongst several gloryholes. If she gets it wrong, she'll pay with his life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Superfucked! Season 24, Episode 04

“Okay, you’re on in three… Two… One…”

Every time it started, Jack’s heart raced. But he was a trained and true professional at this point, having done the same lines, the same introduction, the same routine for years on end. The walls in front of him separated as he was bombarded by bright lights and the cheers of the very enthusiastic crowd.

“Hello, everybody! And welcome back to yet another episode of the internationally-famous TV show, SuperFucked. The show where if you aren’t quick, cunning and smart, you’ll fuck over not just yourself, but your friends and family as well.”

Wearing a professional black suit and bow-tie, the host of the show strutted closer to the crowd as he stepped up to his speaking podium. With his black hair gelled into an iconic quiff, and his pearly whites always on show, Jack was always a favourite with the ladies. That was, until they saw the main attraction. 

“Tonight, we’re here to welcome 21-year old Brittney. To introduce our beautiful guest, please take a look at the screen.”

Screens around the studio lit up as a video began to play. Sitting on a black leather couch, a gorgeous blonde girl was sitting there with her hands on her laps. Golden-blonde ponytails held together by pink scrunchies, glistening blue eyes filled with excitement… She looked like she was made for this show. The camera slowly panne down, taking in the tiny white crop-top that barely covered her perky breasts, as well as some daisy dukes that showed off her flaring hips and thick thighs.

“Hiya everyone!” A mellow, sorority voice came out of the girl, to nobody’s surprise. “I’m Brittney Chanders, and I’m 21 years old.” The crowd cheered and clapped for her as a small question bubble appeared at the bottom of the video, reading:

“Why are you on SuperFucked?”

“Well…” The girl paused, thinking for a brief moment before continuing. “My little brother is really ill with a rare disease that means he can’t go through puberty without injecting testosterone into his body.” The crowd let out an ‘Ah’ sympathetically whilst she frowned sadly at the camera, with tear-jerking music playing in the background. “He’ll never get to grow up to be a man without the treatment, but the jerk insurance companies are charging a lot of money for it!”

On cue, the crowd then booed angrily. “So, if I win SuperFucked, I’ll get 10 million dollars. Seems easy enough, right?”

The lights of the studio faded back in as the crowd cheered in appreciation for the girl. Jack turned his head from the screen back to the people in front of him. “Well, do you wanna see our girl tackle her challenge?”

More cheers erupted as Jack flashed a grin. “Alright, alright. Let’s bring her out!”

Smoke burst out from the entrance arch as the wide-hipped figure stepped through. Brittney looked even better than her video, wearing a tight red dress and a pair of stilettos that added a few more inches to her height. With hot red lipstick, she looked more than ready to tackle her challenge.

“Wow, would you look at that?” Jack said as the audience wolf-whistled, the men jeering at her whilst the women admired her style. “Brittney looks amazing! Now that she’s here, it’s time to introduce the challenge. We’re bringing back one of the classic challenges from the first season: Glory Guesser!”

Jack watched as Brittney’s eyes grew wide, the screen behind them lighting up to play a brief introductory video.

“One room. Five holes. Our young contestant will be hooked up to neural machines before-hand, and then suck each cock that comes through. The catch is, one of them is her boyfriend’s. If her dopamine levels aren’t the highest with her significant other, then she’ll fail the challenge. Let’s just hope she doesn’t fall in love with another dick!”

The crowd cheered and Brittney playfully covered her mouth, giggling a little. “So Brittney, what do you think? What’s your boyfriend’s name?”

“Bradley!” She called out.

“Think his dick will hold up against our hand-picked monster cocks?”

“I sure hope so, Jack!” She bit her lip, and in the back of his mind the host could already tell how this was going to go. Nobody had won the show yet, but that didn't stop girls from trying: The prize money was that tempting.

“Alright, well, good luck to you. Please, head to the Glory Guesser room, and we’ll be watching you through the cameras.” The crow gave the girl one last cheer as she headed back off stage. A brief ad-break and interlude occurred in the meantime, with bold advertisements for voting for the V.W.D. party in the next election. However, it was only ten seconds long before they came back, and we had a live feed straight to the room.

Brittney was standing, staring at the empty holes when suddenly, an average-sized white dick poked through. She bit her lip, waiting a few seconds before stepping towards it. Just as she dropped to her knees, however, her mind was distracted as the other four dicks slid through the holes, put onto display. 

Every single one of them was thicker, bigger and much blacker. The blonde girl’s eyes widened into saucers, biting her bottom lip as the dopamine counter in the corner showed a massive spike. “That’s it folks! She’s already lost. Her white boyfriend is no match for the studs we hand-pick. But let’s not spoil the fun…”

Already, she moved along, sucking and bobbing on one black dick whilst jerking off the two black dicks on either side of her. It was like she was taken over by a wave of lust, unable to control herself as she moaned.

“Remember, if you want Brittney to have a second chance at the end of the season, use your votes for her to win the fan-favourite poll. Otherwise, she’ll have to compete against other girls in order to claw her way back into the top position. Whilst our blonde bombshell is having her fun, here’s another advertisement about Voluntary Whiteboy Disposal, and why YOU should do your part in cleaning up your neighbourhood. They’re currently accepting volunteers for their political gambit people, so don’t miss your chance to be part of something great.”

As the advertisement faded in, the last thing the viewers could see of Brittney was a black cock spurting it’s load over her face, whilst her boyfriend’s dick prematurely ejaculated a few metres away from her, with no contact from the girl at all.


End file.
